


Dorks in love

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Snow bros in Love [2]
Category: Max & Shred (TV)
Genre: AU, Accepting Requests, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, Snippets, Vignette, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Fluff pieces of the best OTP of blizzard Springs.I'm in a rut because I'm old, and my creative mind is not as active as I used to be but damn I love this pair and what could've been.First story- Alvin grumbled, struggling to put one foot in front of the other on every step. He was never the athletic type, after all. He was more than willing to let Max take the lead, with his hand held in his, as the cheerful boy dragged him across the onslaught of snow.Second story-  "My mom used to make me this when I got the sniffles. I just hope I followed the recipe right." He grinned, taking a spoonful — of chicken noodle soup, Alvin sees now — and holding it in front his boyfriend, his other hand cupped below to catch any spills.Third, fourth, so on story...read on





	1. The weather outside is frightful...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frantasticgabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantasticgabby/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy the snowy evening... Well, a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Based on this**

They were walking during the beginnings of a snow storm.

A large amount of snow were falling quickly, and slowly but surely, the wind was picking up speed as well. Abby was supposed to pick him up, but Max came in earlier to chill/warm up at the Yogurt Yeti with some friends even though his main intention was simply to wait for his boyfriend and roommate to clock out so they can head home together. So Alvin texted her not to bother, with the intentions to spend more time with Max by walking home instead.

A mistake, he later realized.

As soon as they left the establishment and started their walk home, snow started falling; slow first that it was hardly bothersome, till Alvin noticed how the amount seem to double instantly and the wind's temperature made known the rapidly dropping temperature. And all Alvin had was his fair weather jacket, since that was how the day started; fair. Unlike Max who had enough layers, as you'd expect from someone who frequently snowboards. They started picking up the pace before the real storm could start.

Alvin grumbled, struggling to put one foot in front of the other on every step. He was never the athletic type, after all. He was more than willing to let Max take the lead, with his hand held in his, as the cheerful boy dragged him across the onslaught of snow. The professional snowboarder laughed in glee, sticking his tongue like one would expect a child in wonder to do during the situation.

Years ago, the science genius might've rolled his eyes at the display, certain that doing such a thing would make the person susceptible to bacteria. But now, Alvin simply smiles fondly, in spite of the bad weather.

"Look at all this snow, Shred." Max turned his head to look at his boyfriend, grinning brighter than the sun (which seemed absent now, in this situation). "There's definitely going to be some good pow-pow tomorrow, and it's the weekend! Isn't it awesome?"

Alvin simply smiled in response, just adoring the expression on the athlete's face. "So awesome." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word count:** 353  
**Type:** oneshot


	2. ...And since we've no place to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Based on this**

As soon as Alvin woke up in the morning, the runny nose was very telling. After confirming it with a thermometer, there was no mistake: he caught a cold, pun totally intended.

Fortunately, it was a Saturday, he finished all his homework already during free period the day before, and he had Max.

_Wait a minute... _Alvin frowned. He scrutinized his boyfriend, donning a disposable face mask and coming into the room with a tray, what seemed like a bowl of soup perched carefully on it. "I zout ju"—sniff—"werz gonha go hoeborshing." He huffed, before blowing his nose for the nth time in the last ten minutes

"And leave you here while you've got a cold? Dude, so not a bro move." His voice was slightly muffled due to the covering over his mouth. Max kicked his game beanbag, careful not to jostle the tray. He settled down on it, placing the tray on a free space by Alvin's bed. "My mom used to make me this when I got the sniffles. I just hope I followed the recipe right." He grinned, taking a spoonful — of chicken noodle soup, Alvin sees now — and holding it in front his boyfriend, his other hand cupped below to catch any spills.

Alvin adjusted himself a bit to be able to accept the warm liquid food properly. He didn't know if it was due to him being sick, but the broth tasted heavenly. "Mmm, that hits the spot." he sighed. "But this is just a case of the common cold, with enough water and rest to improve my electrolytes, I'll be fine. You were looking forward to _shredding it out _on the pow-pow after last night's downpour."

"Sure, but I was planning to spend it with you, too. Maybe finally getting around teaching you the basics," Max said, and even though it was covered, Alvin could tell he was pouting. "The pow-pow'll still be there tomorrow, anyway." He pulled the mask down to kiss the sick boy briefly.

Alvin pouted, even though he kissed back. "You'll catch it." he complained.

"Don't care. Worth it." Max replied simply, placing the mask back on and offering another spoonful.

Then, a faint tune floated from the first floor, and the snowboarded immediately recognized it. He smiled mischievously.

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Don't...."

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful, b__ut the fire is so delightful~_" Max sang gleefully, using the spoon as a microphone. Alvin, despite himself, couldn't help but giggle. "_And since we've no place to go; __Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~!_"

The genius bust out laughing, which later led to a series of coughing. It was probably a fluke, but Max immediately rushed out to grab some lozenges to prevent any potential for sore throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word count:** 455  
**Type:** Oneshot


	3. Supergay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need a superhero to help you in your self-realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Based on this**   

> 
> **Note:**Pre-relationship

Much as his fondness for Max had grown since the first time they've met, there were times when Alvin simply, as most kids these days would put it, '_can't even_' when it came to the snowboarder.

The professional athlete had just learned that, due to the fact it snows year around in Blizzard Springs, the extent of how Halloween was celebrated limited; like select establishments giving out free sweets and candies. Max, being his typical brand of extra, suggested that the Ackerman household should dress up in costumes, watch some horror movies, and have a special dinner for the evening. 

Of course, ever the hospitable hosts, the Ackermans complied.

So now, while doing another one of his projects with Howie, Alvin just watched in exasperation as Max messed up their room who went through items in his closet.

"Uh," Howie started, raising a brow at the young scientist. "why are you staring holes at Max's head?"

Alvin sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at Howie. "Just thinking about how Max is starting to look like the sun to me." he answered.

"Huh, is this your way of saying he's the light of your life?" The young asked in wonder, "are you finally coming out, Alvin?"

Alvin blushed, fumbling with his words. "I, you, what, no!" He groused, flustered. "Oh my god, Howie, I was going to say that the longer I watch him engrossed in another one of his crazy antics, the more it hurts to look at."

"Sure. By the way, though, rule number one of making jokes; don't explain them." Howie said nonchalantly, "it's not funny that way."

Alvin huffed, "I wasn't trying... it was an attempt at being witty." he protested.

"Nuance." The girl dismissed, waving a careless hand. "but you do admit to coming out, right? I mean, it's obvious."

Alvin glared at the girl, crossing his arms. "It is not," he huffed, "and I don't like guys."

Suddenly, a gleeful cry sounded across the room, coming from the ever cheerful boy. "Dude, this is awesome! Are pride parades a thing here?" Max pulled a rainbow sheet from out the closet. Alvin raised a brow, wondering why it was there.

"Yeah, my parents like to show their support. Guess dad got it mixed up when mom made him sort and put back the finished laundry."

Alvin was about to reach for it, intending to have it returned to his parents when Max moved it out of reach and started wearing it like a cape. "No, dude, I can use this! With my Superman Tee." he grinned, and something caught in the genius's throat, being the recipient of the wide smile. "I'll be '_Supergay_'!"

"Now that's _definitely _a coming out." Howie quipped.

Max laughed, high fiving with the girl before returning to his closet to find the aforementioned t-shirt. Alvin inched closer towards Howie.

"I take it back," The genius muttered quietly, "I like one guy."

Howie laughed, _Called it. _she thought, already counting in her head the amount of money Abby owes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word count:** 509  
**Type:** Oneshot


	4. Not an invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don't mean what you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Based on this:**
> 
> **Note:** Aged-up. For this chapter in particular.

Alvin sighed as he worked on his latest project, which was also a requirement for his thesis defense come morning. The pursuit to obtain a Higher education degree wasn't as easy as he assumed it would be, especially considering that he landed a spot at Harvard University.

He was grateful for Max, who supported him unconditionally. He continued his career as a professional snowboarder, and simply finished some units for a two-year course degree to help him when he finally retires from being a professional athlete. Whenever Alvin comes home for a trying day, Max was there waiting for him at their shared apartment with a meal ready.

Much as he appreciated it, Alvin sometimes wished he was able to help him in some of his projects, too. Like Howie used to do back when he was younger. Still, Alvin can't complain. A person can't have everything, after all.

Didn't entirely mean Max couldn't help him some other way, though.

"Ack!" Alvin yelped, dropping some of his tools and hopping away in pain as they landed on his bare toes. "Ow, damn it! Fuck me!"

Max stilled from where he was playing his video games, slowly leaning back on his beanbag to throw his boyfriend a playful look, with a wicked grin. Alvin held up a finger towards him warningly.

"That," The genius started sharply, "wasn't an invitation."

Max's expression turned mischievous, as he got up from his beanbag and walked towards the shorter man.

"I mean it, Max." Alvin groused, "I have to finish this by tomorrow morning."

Max continues moving towards him, until he's directly in front of Alvin, their faces inches apart. He smiles suggestively, and the genius swallows thickly as his glasses slips from the bridge of his nose. Max smirked, taking them away from his boyfriend's face completely before cupping his face.

"Do you?"

Alvin blushed furiously, "Well," he squeaked out, already growing hot. "er, I mean, mostly final... tweaks...."

At that, Max scooped his boyfriend into his arms, bridal style, before making his way to the bed room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word count:** 344  
**Type:** Oneshot


	5. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Based on this:**
> 
> **Note:** Pre-relationship

Max was really starting to get frustrated.

A few days ago, he watched a movie with the Ackermans. Another one of Lloyd's family time ideas. The movie they watched was about a dog with his namesake. The family started occasionally teasing him with it.

When he was hungry and asked for a snack, Diane teasingly waved a candy bar towards him while cooing '_Does little Maxxie want a treat?_". One time, when he was playing a game of catch with Lloyd, who was practicing for some kind of company activity event, the man accidentally said '_fetch_' in more times than one when throwing the frisbee towards the snowboarder. Alvin couldn't help but laugh from the other side of their yard. Max took it in good humor, until Abby got the idea to have a babysitting film showing thing, still trying to save up for a car. She could've chosen absolutely any cartoon movie, but just to poke up, she put an old animated movie; The Goofy movie. And, of course, there was another dog in it sharing his namesake. 

Now even neighboring kids would tease him every now and then.

"Max, sweetie," Diane called, smiling but still having the decency to sound apologetic. "we're sorry for teasing you so much, come join us for movie night."

Lloyd nodded, sitting beside his wife. "Yes, I promise, there are no dogs in this one, or any other Max's." he said. "It's about video game characters actually having a life of their own. You like video games, right?"

"Yeah, here Max." Abby gestured to the free sofa space beside her, "sit."

That set off the snowboarder once more. "Don't say it like that," He groused, "I'm not your dog, I'm not even _a _dog."

Mild awkwardness covered the room for a moment with that outburst, as Alvin walked in from the kitchen, completely oblivious with the entire situation.

"Got the popcorn ready. Cheese and butter, as requested." The genuis placed one bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and settled down on the floor in front of his parents' legs before perching the other bowl on his lap. He looked up, raising a brow as Max was still not situated in the den. "Come on, Max. Here, sit." he patted the space next to him.

Max shrugged, and immediately did as he was told. Taking a handful of popcorn as he settled beside his bro, before stopping short. "... Wait."

Abby exchanged glances with her parents, and they laughed quietly as Lloyd started the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word count:** 423  
**Type:** oneshot


	6. Non-violent games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart break

The snowboarder sobbed uncontrollably. Alvin was at lost, unsure how to deal with this situation.

"Max,"

"It's just not fair."

"Max,"

"It's not supposed to end this way, why..."

"Max..."

"Why can't all things end in a happily ever after? No, why does it have to have an end at all!"

Alvin sighed deeply before grabbing his boyfriend's phone away, carefully tossing it to the bed and taking Max's hand between his. "Max, when I said you should try playing non-violent games, this wasn't what I expected." he said meaningfully.

"But CHOICES, Endless Summer isn't violent at all. You just tap the screen..."

"Maybe emotionally, it is?" Alvin pointed out, patting his hands comfortingly. "come on, stop crying. It's just a game."

Max still looked forlorn. Alvin smiled a bit, looking at his boyfriend with fondness. Max was such an empathetic sweetheart.

"Want me to ask Mr. P to reprogram the game? Add a little happy ending to the choices?"

Some brightness came back to Max's eyes, "Can you really do that?"

"I'm a Science magician, remember?" Alvin laughed as his boyfriend wraps him in a tight embrace. He gently pulled away, poking Max on the nose once, "let me study the code of the program, maybe ask Howie to write up the script."

Max absolutely beamed at that, "I love you, babe!"

"I return the affections, Max." Alvin managed out, blushing a little bit. Max looked disappointed, though. He sighed. "Fine... I love you, too... sweetheart."

Max cheered, wrapping his Shred in another embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 255  
**Type:** Double drabble (+55)


End file.
